Stay With Me Forever
by dark.rose.57
Summary: He pulled me into a hug. I didn’t want to let go. For some reason I felt that his pain was my pain. I felt like he was apart of me, I couldn’t let him down, I couldn’t let him go.
1. An Idea

**Stay With Me Forever**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters including Bella or Jacob, yet lol. And I don't own the books or movies either, suckish! On with the story ....**

* * *

I lay down in my bed thinking of everything that had just happened, first and foremost, I had just lost my best friend, Jacob Black. Second a vampire named Laurent had just tried to take my life away, but I didn't mind anyway. I didn't deserve any of this. Lastly I had just been saved by HUGE wolves; they were taller than me even on all fours. They were completely breathtaking but there was one specific. It was a gorgeous russet colored wolf; his eyes seemed so warm, so familiar. But I knew that those wolves would be died. They were no match against Laurent, a vampire.

And Victoria, oh gosh, Victoria.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

My thoughts were interrupted by rocks being thrown at my window. I cautiously got up and walked towards the window, getting ready for anything and everything. I opened the window to see Jacob Black standing their topless and in dark-blue shorts, bare foot.

"Gosh, Jake you scared me," I whispered, in relief, "what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't bother to answer my question and just said, "Back up" as he took a step backwards.

In about a second Jacob Black stood in my room, "Hey."

"Look I-I'm sorry." He started towards him but I stopped him.

"For what?" I sighed.

"I wish I could explain, but I literally…" he paused, "can't."

He walked past me and next to the bed. Looking at the Dream Catcher he had gotten me.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?" He continued, "One that wasn't yours to share."

I knew exactly what he was feeling; it was like me keeping the Cullens' secret.

He sat on the bed and went on, "Well that's what its like for me, the worst. You have no idea how tight I'm in now."

I couldn't stand it now.

"I hate this, I hate what they've done to you." I said digging my hands into his now short-cropped hair.

He slowly pulled my arm down, noticing the bite mark on it. I tried to hide it but miserably failed. His eyes met mine with a look of pure shock in them.

"And the killer part is that you already know." He said, his voice rising.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Bella, do you remember when we walked together on the beach at La Push?" He questioned me.

I knew where he was getting at, "The story about the cold ones."

His face expression saddened, "I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember."

He walked to my drawer looking at the things on it, his face turned away from me.

I didn't know what to say.

"There's got to be something you can do," I said as I looked up from the ground.

"No," he interrupted, "I'm in it for life."

I was really the edge and said the first thing that up popped up in my mind. Even if it came back and bit in the butt.

"Maybe we could just get out of here for a while, or just leave just you and me."

"You'd do that?" he turned back to me.

It took me a second but I had to do this for him.

"I would do it for you." I finally said.

He turned his head back to the wall and shook his head, "It's not something I can just run away from, Bella."

"But I would run away with you… if I could." He said, shaking his head.

I really wanted to help out.

"I have to go; they'll probably start wondering where I am." He started towards the window.

"Wait," I called after him, "we can run away, _together_." I tried not to emphasize the last word.

He looked at me with a twinkle of hope in his eyes, "Really?"

I swallowed the big lump stuck in my throat and responded, "Yes."

I saw a smile creep up his face, my Jacob was back. Underneath that hard, stern mask was the small boyish Jacob, my Jacob.

He faced turned from pure excitement to sad frown, "What about Charlie and Billy, we can't leave them."

He did have a point, "They can fend for themselves for a few days." And I was right, they could without us for a while.

"Come here. Thank you Bella" He pulled me into a hug. I didn't want to let go. For some reason I felt that his pain was my pain. I felt like he was apart of me, I couldn't let him down, I couldn't let him go.

_Wow, wow Bella, I stopped myself. What was happening to me was I really falling for my best friend._

I breathed in his husky scent, as he whispered, "Please try to remember the story, it'll so much easier if you do. And I'll come by tomorrow to talk about our 'Runaway Plan' " He pulled out of the hug, looked at me once more and walked to the window, easily jumping out and gracefully landing on his two feet. Wow.

He ran of with the darkness quickly enveloping him as I stood there by my window sill just staring outside thinking of what I had just done.

* * *

The Next Morning

I was packing my things into my caramel-colored tote bag, when I heard the doorbell ring. Jake and I were basically getting ready to make a run for it. I mean I didn't really want to but this was the only thing that could make Jake feel just a bit better about whatever has happened.

Yesterday I layed in bed all night trying to figure out two things. What was Jake not telling me that was SO important that he couldn't and have I fallen for him?

"Who could that be", I murmured as I walked to get the door.

I opened the door to see ......

I felt my knees go weak.

* * *

what do you guys think?

Who should I make the person at the door?

Review plz =)


	2. Why Does It Smell Like

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga and I do not own jacob, bell, alice or the pack, yet,lol =).**

**this chapter is really short but I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I opened the door and there stood Alice.

I felt my knees go weak, I was dreaming.

She saw my state and pulled me into a hug, "Oh Bella, calm down." We walked over to the couch and sat down.

That gave me enough time to think of what to say, "Is he here?"

Her happy-go-lucky expressions twisted into a frown, "Yeah sure your bestest and most awesomest friend comes to see you and you ask about, him" She added a small pixie-like laugh but then answered, "no." in a low voice. "Are the rest coming?" I questioned. She shook her head while looking down

All the hope and faith that he had come back for me stunk, stunk deep down, "Ok." I tried hard to hide my disappointment but failed. "Why are you here then?"

"Uhhh, well I couldn't see your future, so I just came to make sure you were ok."

"You're not staying." I whispered.

"No, I stay as long as I can." She pulled me into another hug.

"So what's new in your life?" she asked as I pulled away from her cold, stone body.

"Uhh nothing much, just living with Charlie, missing you guys ….and getting ready to run away with Jake." I said the last part quietly and swiftly. But you couldn't get away with that with a vampire. Darn her amazing senses.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" she shrieked.

"It's nothing." I said getting up and going upstairs to my room. She was right on my heels. "What do you mean nothing, how can you be so-"she abruptly stopped talking as we entered my room.

"Why does it smell like… like…like-" she stopped again but this time she looked at me with wide eyes. "Werewolf, Bella why does it smell like a werewolf in here?"

What was she talking about, "The only person that has been in my room besides me and Charlie was Jacob and I ….. OH MY GOSH!" Everything connected together now. The story at La Push Beach about the cold ones and the werewolves. The part where he said that his people were descendents from wolves. And the wolves in the forest. Jacob Black, my best friend (sort of) was a werewolf.

I ran to my phone to my phone and went to speed dial. He was my number two, and you know who was my number 1 was.

His phone kept on ring, going straight to voicemail, "Hey Jake call me back as soon as you get this message."

"What was that all about?" Alice asked with a confused expression.

"Well I just found out that my best friend," she gave me a look, "BOY best friend…" she smiled at my correction and I continued, "is a-"

I was interrupted by a loud growl outside my house. In less than a second Alice was at my window sneering down as she spat, "Mutts."

I half-ran to the window and look down to see the same wolves that I had seen the other day. The only difference was that I knew who they were this time, they were the wolf pack of La Push, Washington and part of them was my best friend Jacob Black.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**The next chapter is going to be Jacob's point of view!**

**PWEASE REVIEW.**

**And Happy New Year!**


	3. Company

**NOTE: I'll only be posting on weekends =(.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Movies, sadly =( .**

**BTW: **When its Sam speaking and it's in** BOLD **it's an Alpha order. It works on everyone but Jake (**sometimes**).

Incase you don't know what an Alpha order is READ THE BOOKS. lol joking =D.

**Here you guys go, the Third Chapter .............**

* * *

I was woken up that next morning with some kind of huge pressure on me. Squinting my eyes open, I saw Embry on me smiling and straight at me, "Morning sleepyhead."

Did he really have to wake me up this early in the morning, "Get of me Fag." I grumbled as I pushed him of me. I took the warm covers and pulled them over me. He did the next thing that he knew would really bug me; he ripped the covers of me, got on my bed and started jumping up and down.

"That's it." I growled. I swept his feet and pinned him down. "Don't you ever do that again!"

He had an amused face expression and he started snickering, "Sheesh calm down, Jake. Sam said to meet him at Em's place, meeting."

"Noooo." I wined, pushing him and getting under the covers again. "Ok then that's your problem," he started, "I'm not the one who'll get in trouble with Sam." He said in a mocking tone.

"I don't care." He crabbed. The only thing I cared about now was Bella and getting out of this place with her.

Some how I knew that he would try to reach for the covers again and growled, "If you truly love that arm, you will step away from my bed."

As Embry and I walked to Emily's house. He laughed about our little brawl this morning. "And… your… face… was… so… priceless!" He choked between laughs.

"Shut up !" I smacked him up-side his head.

He rubbed his head saying, "Sheesh, some ones off their nut today."

But before I could get to him we were in Emily's house and I knew that we were not allowed to fight in the house because Emily hated it and trust me you do not want to upset her. Or, of course, you'd have to deal with Sam, and no-one wanted that. I remember the first time I met the pack at Em's house Paul and Jared had got into some fight and started a rumble in the house. That day about more the 20 things were broken in the house. Emily was fuming. Of course, Sam was angrier than her, he was on the point of tearing them to shreds.

It was the whole fact of having an imprint. You know, you tend to get nutty when two uncontrollably mad teenagers crazily upset your one and only love.

Anyway as soon as I stepped foot into there house I was met by the fresh aroma of Em's chocolate chip cookies. I ran to the table to grab a handful and fell into the chair.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you manners Jacob Black? You greet a person before you run into there house and eat all their cookies." It was Emily coming out of the Kitchen. I looked at her, gave her a cheesy grin and said, "Hello."

She smiled at me them laughed, "Sam should be here in a sec."

I took a look around the room and noticed that both Sam and Paul weren't here. It was just me, Embry and Jared. Just then my thoughts went straight to Quil, poor Quil. He was really lonely these days, and I don't blame him. Once both your friends leave you for some cool, buff dude you tend to get lonely. I see him every once in a while and the only thing you see in his eyes when you look at him is sadness. But he'd soon be apart of us, our pack.

"Soooo," Embry said, trying to break the silence, "when are they going to get here?"

As if on cue Sam walked in and behind him was Paul, there expressions said enough. We had a blood-sucking visitor in town.

* * *

We ran out the door to the forest and hastily slipped off our shorts, quickly phasing. Our bodies dashed through the forest as we follow the scent. It was a sickly-sweet smell, so sweet that it burned my nose. Though it was horrible the scent was just _a bit _familiar, it kinda smelled like a-.

I stopped myself and just ran faster.

_**We have to hurry, she might get some one. (Sam)  
**_

_Yeah, yeah we're trying superman. _We all said in unison.

_That's weird. The scent is heading towards-. Holy crap.  
_

I pushed myself harder and ran faster. I ran so fast that I was the one leading the pack now. Everything around me became a blur, I didn't even hear Sam give me the orders. The only thing that was clear to me right now was that Bella, poor,fragile Bella was in trouble. A bloodsucking monster was threatening to take away the life of my sweet Bella. Bella was like _my_ own Emily. I was undeniably in-love with her. I would give up anything and everything I have ,including my life, for her safety, for her happiness.

* * *

In less than two-minutes I found myself in-front of Bella's house with the smell of the parasite completely burning my nostrils. It was leading to the inside of the house. The line was right there so I couldn't kill the parasite from there, I couldn't protect Bella. I was growling ferociously. In a few seconds the pack came trailing behind me.

_Dang, Jake, steroids much?_ (Jared)

_He wasn't that fast._(Paul)

_Your just jealous cuz he ZOOMED past you_(Embry)

_I Let Him-_ (Paul)

**Shut Up!**, Sam and I growled.

**Were here to take care of the Bloodsucker (Sam)**

Right them a small figure appeared in front of me. It was the bloodsucker. And she was one of the Cullen's ,the small one,"Well if it isn't the mutts." she said with her little voice.

I was so furious, that just anything could upset me.

**Easy Jake. (Sam)**

But once again I completely ignored Sam and pounced at the petite leech. She must have seen it coming because she moved aside, I missed her. But was sure to leave a mark on her left arm. She took a look at the scar and guffawed, "Is that all you can do?"

I retaliated and growled, a growl that even shook her up.

**Jacob Black, stop it. You'll break the treaty. (Sam) **He took a step forward.

_I...Don't....Care.... (Jake)_

He knew there was no point in stopping me, especially if I was fighting for Bella.

She just stood there eyes blank, and standing there as still as the marble she was, the perfect target. As I slowly circled her, getting ready to attack I heard something, "Stop!" It was Bella."Stop, Jacob, j-j-just s-s-top." she was crying. Great once again I broke my promise.

_Nice goin' douche bag. (Embry)_

At the sight of her I faced back, not caring that I was naked, "Bella?"

"Jake!" she ran to me and cried into my arms. "J-J-Jacob."

"It's ok. I'm sorry." I whispered, stroking her hair. She pulled away and laughed, "You should really put some clothes on."I smiled, untied my shorts from my ankle and slipped them on. Bella's eyes turned back to the bloodsucker, "W-w-what's wrong with her?"

"She is having a vision." Came a voice behind me, it was Sam. I noticed that everyone had faced back now.

"How do you-" I started

Right then and there the leech came out of her little trance, "Edward." she whispered.

* * *

**What is Alice talking about?**

**Is Edward okay?**

**Where is Victoria in all this?**

**Will Jacob and Bella ever run away?**

**Will I ever stop asking questions?**

**=D . ****lol do you guys like it, any comments?**

**PLZ REVIEW lol =D. **


	4. Preview

**So hey guys, srry im not going to be able to post this weekend. I had Mid-terms =P and wasn't able to write much =*(. But on the bright side I did good =D. Soooo to make it up I scribbled down a short preview of the next Chapter (Ch.4). It's not all that good and I still have to go through it but I thought that you guys would like to see it in the process =). So here you go..............**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_Bella's P.O.V._

_As seen as she said those two syllables my heart sunk. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and held myself from falling. It was as though his words came and hit me in the face. The day when he said that he didn't love me and ,"** It will be as if I never existed.**" Those words haunted me after the days that he had left, "**It will be as if I never existed**" _

_These words chanted in my head,"**.......I never existed.**" _

_"What happened to him?" I managed to choke out. I felt a warm hand slip into mine, it was Jacob's. And for once I didn't pull away. I needed him right now. _

_Alice's petite, pixie-like eyes turned to me with true sorrow filling them, "He's dead."she whispered, as she fell to her knees, hands cupped in her face. _

_I felt as though someone had knocked all the oxygen out of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I was soon surrounded by everyone and Jacob reaching out to pick me up. But I pushed him away, he took a step back and just stared at me with blank eyes. He was hurt. The hole in my chest gashed open and I gasped for air again. Despite all my pain I got to my feet and stumbled back inside the house. Stepping inside to house I heard Jacob call my name, "Bella!" Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around and said, " No Jacob.... just leave me alone. I've never loved you and never will. Can't see that it's him that I loved and it's always been him. So save your breath 'cause it'll never happen." And I said this with as much bitterness in my voice as possible. And I knew what I just did but it had to be done. _

_I just broke his heart and nothing in the world made me want to die more than this moment. Just the look on his face tore me to shreds. The last thing I saw of him was a single tear fall down his face and him running into the forest. _

_Running inside I slammed the door behind me and slid down it. I wanted to be alone. This pain was unbearable._

_And so I sat there back at the door, pouring my heart no-one bothered to knock on the door, not even must have left. Great. She was leaving me too. Why am I so selfish. I hurt everyone I love whether it's in one way or the other, I mean look at Jacob. Oh no, what did I just say, did I love Jacob?_

_My chest started aching even more as the hole became bigger, ready to swallow me in. I couldn't think of Jacob right now, I just couldn't._

_From there on I let all the memories of Edward flow in. The way his crooked smile made me flush. The way I'd melt at his velvety-voice. The way his kisses left me breathless. The way his stone-marble body glistened under the sun. His touch cold. His soft bronze hair. And last but not least, his gorgeous topaz eyes. __"Edward." I sobbed, "Edward."_

_I stay there crying till the tears stopped coming down. I got up and ungainly walked to my room. Charlie wasn't coming home, he was spending to night at Uncle John's a few miles away. Flopping on the bed, I fell asleep that night with the memories of what use to be my life._

* * *

**So that's it guys, hope you liked the preview! What are your thoughts on it? Review plz =) I'll try to post it as soon as I can ;-).**


	5. New Day

**So Here is Chapter 4. Srry that it took a while but im rlly busy these days, got alot to do. But again I'll try my best to post** ;-).** BTW it starts out with the part in the preview =).**

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

_As soon as she said those two syllables my heart sunk. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and held myself from falling. It was as though his words came and slapped me across the face. The day when he said that he didn't love me and ,"** It will be as if I never existed.**" Those words haunted me after the days that he had left, "**It will be as if I never existed**" _

_These words chanted in my head,"**.......I never existed.**" _

_"What happened to him?" I managed to choke out. I felt a warm hand slip into mine, it was Jacob's. And for once I didn't pull away. I needed him right now. _

_Alice's petite, pixie-like eyes turned to me with true sorrow filling them, "He's dead."she whispered, as she fell to her knees, hands cupped in her face. _

_I felt as though someone had knocked all the oxygen out of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I was soon surrounded by everyone and Jacob reaching out to pick me up. But I pushed him away, he took a step back and just stared at me with blank eyes. He was hurt. The hole in my chest gashed open and I gasped for air again. Despite all my pain I got to my feet and stumbled back inside the house. Stepping inside to house I heard Jacob call my name, "Bella!" Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around and said, " No Jacob.... just leave me alone. I've never loved you and never will. Can't see that it's him that I loved and it's always been him. So save your breath 'cause it'll never happen." And I said this with as much bitterness in my voice as possible. And I knew what I just did but it had to be done. _

_I just broke his heart and nothing in the world made me want to die more than this moment. Just the look on his face tore me to shreds. The last thing I saw of him was a single tear fall down his face and him running into the forest. _

_Running inside I slammed the door behind me and slid down it. I wanted to be alone. This pain was unbearable._

_And so I sat there back at the door, pouring my heart out no-one bothered to knock on the door, not even Alice ,she must have left. Great. She was leaving me too. Why am I so selfish. I hurt everyone I love whether it's in one way or the other, I mean look at Jacob. Oh no, what did I just say, did I love Jacob?_

_My chest started aching even more as the hole became bigger, ready to swallow me in. I couldn't think of Jacob right now, I just couldn't._

_From there on I let all the memories of Edward flow in. The way his crooked smile made me flush. The way I'd melt at his velvety-voice. The way his kisses left me breathless. The way his stone-marble body glistened under the sun. His touch cold. His soft bronze hair. And last but not least, his gorgeous topaz eyes. __"Edward." I sobbed, "Edward."_

_I stay there crying till the tears stopped coming down. I got up and ungainly walked to my room. Charlie wasn't coming home, he was spending to night at Uncle John's a few miles away. Flopping on the bed, I fell asleep that night with the memories of what use to be my life._

* * *

_I woke up to the sound of two familiar voices. They belonged to Charlie and Alice. "Is she okay?" Charlie said in a muffled voice. "Yeah." Alice responded "She's awake." I squinted my eyes open to see Charlie and Alice's faces looking at me anxiously. Feeling defensive I groaned, "What?" Right there I heard how hoarse my voice was. I had been crying so much, about Edward, about Jacob. Yesterday I lost one person in my life and caused another to leave me too. I don't know what was up me with me. I had been crying all yesterday just because of Edward. I mean yeah he was gone but I mean.... whatever._

_It's ironic 'cuz I felt completely different from yesterday. Yesterday all I felt was depression about Edward's death, sadness, anger at what Jacob said and guilt for everything that I had done. But today was different. I was different._

_I didn't feel any of that, I felt normal. As if none of this had happened. I sat up in my bed and tore the covers off of me, Alice must have tucked me in. Gosh, did I sound like a baby! To be honest I was one. Being the way that I dealt with everything yesterday. As I stood up and stretched I notice that Charlie and Alice's eyes were still on me. "What?" I repeated as smiled, grabbed my towel and strolled towards to bathroom. As I walked past them I caught their expressions, which were sheer confusion._

_I giggled to my self as I entered the bathroom. Taking a look at the mirror I saw a girl with a tear stained face and blank eyes. No emotion what-so-ever. It almost seemed as she was hiding something, just that little thing that could destroy her. I quickly looked away as I pushed all the thoughts to the back of my head. _

_I turned on the water turning the knob to **hot**. Slowly, I slipped my clothes off, throwing them into the hamper and stepped foot into the shower. The steaming hot water lightly fell on my skin. It somehow managed to relax me, it seemed as if it washed all my worries away. I just let everything fall down the drain. I took one last breath and turned of the water. Pushing the shower curtains aside I stepped out of the shower and wrap the rose-colored towel around me. Walking out of the bathroom I felt a rush of cold air hit me and instantly turned my head to the window, it was open. As I walked over to close it I heard the door of my room open. In came both Alice and Leah. Alice seemed somewhat ecstatic and Leah of course was sneering._

_"Hi Bella." Alice chided, pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. She pulled away and I was able to see the truth in her eyes. She was worried. But in a quick move she flashed me a bright smile, that hid any trace of distress on her face and sat on the foot of my bed. My eyes left Alice's as they wandered over the figure at the corner of my room, Leah. She was standing there, arms folded and giving of the impression that she was obviously annoyed, not to forget she was shaking from the urge to kill the vampire standing just a few feet from her, or even kill me._

_I forced myself to finally say, "Uh... hi Leah." in a friendly tone. "Look Swan I'm not here to play 'Best Friends' like the leech, " she spat, " S-sam told me to come tell you that he needs to see you." She continued, "Turns out little Jacob ran away because of your 'scene' yesterday. Wimp." _

_Somehow that last part managed to anger me. Just because he ran away that didn't mean he was a wimp. He's just ......well I don't know but she had no right to stick her nose in his business. I was really getting sick of Leah so I retorted, "First and foremost Leah, that is none of your business. What he chooses to do is none of your concern. Just because Sam left and your miserable doesn't mean you have to make everyone else lives miserable too." _

_At the those words she flinched, "You better shut it Swan." She said as she took a step closer. I replied, " Make me." showing no fear, even though I was scared out of my mind. The look on Leah's face truly read murderous. With two long strides she was just 1 foot away from me, shaking uncontrollably. Crap. She was going to kill me. I closed my eyes tightly as I wait for the pain to come. But I felt nothing. All I heard was a loud thud and slowly opened my eyes to see Alice on top of Leah. Who was now a wolf. Wow, I even forgot that Alice was in the room. _

_Leah was now a huge white wolf, it was stunning. Even though she looked drop-dead gorgeous, her actions weren't quite. She was scratching, clawing and growling and everything. Now I know to never mess with her again. Though she was going scary Alice had her really good. Despite the punches and scratches Alice still held her down. They were wrestling on the ground, Leah on top of Alice, Alice on top of Leah. Alice finally held her down and growled, "Get in the Bathroom!" I had never heard that side of her, dumbfounded I shuffled my feet over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed._

_I breathed in and out, remembering that I had been holding my breath this whole time. What was happening out there? I heard things breaking, a few growls and someone must have gotten thrown against the wall. After fifteen minutes of this everything just stop abruptly, I just heard a few words that I couldn't quite catch, shambling of feet and my room's door close. "You can come out now!" Alice breathed. With my hands shaking I clumsily opened the door to see a messy-looking Alice, with scratches everywhere. She was barely standing. "Oh my gosh, are you ok? What happened!" I cried, and ran to her side. "Yes Bella, I'm fine. Hello, vampire." she joked, then laughed. The laugh that could make anyone smile, even in a situation like this. It sounded like a thousand bells ringing. " Well you heard most of it," she kidded "But I convinced her to go home. I just need to get out for a while, and hunt. So.... I be a while." she informed me. I just nodded my head as she walked towards the window. She took one last glance at my sad expression and engulfed me into her petite body, "Don't worry." she reassured. She leapt out of my room and landed on her two feet in an agile manner. "Oh and I pay for everything, also don't forgt go over to Sam's." Those were the last words I heard from her as she sprinted into the forest._

_I turned my head around to see what was left of my room. The dresser had a few claw marks on it, all my pictures, perfumes and jewelry was thrown on the floor. Some of the clothes splattered here and there. My bed was definitely broken. The wood chips were everywhere. Great, how would I explain this to Charlie!_

_I tippy-toed over to my closet, careful not to step on anything that could hurt me, and opened the door. It was the only place that they hadn't touched. I looked through my clothes, looking for a decent outfit to wear ,funny I was still in my towel after this whole time. Anyway I took out my white v-neck, a dark-blue sweater, and levi jeans. I decided to wear this with my flats. I didn't want to wear sneakers._

* * *

_I walked out of my room and ungainly made it down the stairs. Passing down the living room I saw Charlie crashed on the couch. He must have been in a deep sleep to not have heard that rumble upstairs. I didn't want to wake him up so just walked to the kitchen and left a note on the fridge._

_**(AN: this is what the note says)**_

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm heading over to Sam's. I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping. I'll be back soon._

_,Bella._

_I stuck the sticky on the fridge and grabbed my jacket, it was cold outside._

* * *

_Stepping out the warm house I felt the rush of cold air hit my face. I trotted to the big red-truck that I loved and got inside. I brought to engine to life and pulled out of the driveway. I really didn't want to go to La Push right now but had to. Honestly I didn't know what was going to happen. Whether they wanted to talk about Jacob running away or Victoria or I don't know. But thing was that it wasn't as if I was too sad to talk about it, it's just not now. __I just wanted to lay down in my bed I really didn't want to face Sam, Emily, Billy or the pack. It was too agonizing, knowing that I'm the one that caused one of their pack members to flee._

_I drove through the once familiar road as I saw a figure flash by my window, "What was that?" I breathed, as I jumped. Stepped harder on the pedal as my truck dashed past the place._

* * *

_Anyway I made it to Sam and Emily's place. Stepping out the truck I couldn't shake the feeling away that I was being watched. As if someone was right behind me. I rushed to there porch, of course I tripped a few times. As I stood at the doorstep I took a deep breath before twisting the knob. I opened the door the to see.............._

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? Plz review, it'll honestly make my day =). And like I said before Idk when I'll be able to post got alot on my plate. I know I sound so grown up, lol. _**

**_Anyway thx for reading! Love you guys! _**

**_PS. Check out my BFF Castillo in the middle's story Today Was a Fairytale! PLZZZZZZZZ_**


End file.
